Little Darling
by ShortStuff24
Summary: They may be strangers now but hey as long as you're young, stupid, and madly in love.


I sat mindlessly plucking the strings on my guitar as I watched tourists hustle by in the chilly air. It was an unnaturally cool day in Traverse Town. Normally it barely got below seventy nine degrees in the winter but for some unknown reason it was fourty today. God only knows why I'm outside with no jacket and sitting in the park freezing to death. I don't know what posessed me to come out of my cozy and warm apartment but I did.

_Summer girl_

_In the winter time_

I hummed quietly, still watching the crowd. Thats when I saw her. Now don't go all romantic on me. It wasn't one of those 'the whole world seemed to slow down as our eyes connected and we knew we were meant to be together' kind of things. Actually she never noticed me. Yeah boring I know. Anyways, I looked up from my guitar and saw a girl with bright auburn hair looking through one of the many shopping windows. Normally I would have noticed this and brushed it off as 'yeah big deal another pretty girl looking for something to buy before she goes home to her town letting this town be but a mere memory' but for some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Your pretty eyes_

_I pictured in the fading lights_

_Little Darling, little darling_

_You are mine_

Her eyes were a piercing but soft violet. I don't know why but when she turned around and looked my way my heart did this weird fluttery, jumpy thing. I didn't realize it then but I was gawking at her. She was absolutely beautiful. Then she continued on her merry way. That was it. Barely a glance in my direction. I got up quickly and ran towards her direction. I picked up a shiny pink and purple Iphone and dashed through people.

"Miss! Excuse me Miss you dropped something!"

People looked at me absurdly as I chased after this auburn haired beauty. Finally catching up to her I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me quizically.

Huffing I managed, "y-you dropped y-your phone Miss."

I held my hand with the phone in it out to her slightly.

She grinned a dazzaling smile, "oh my goodness thank you so much. I seem to loose things to easily I swear."

She laughed as she took the phone out of my hand and checked it for any damages. Laughing slightly she looked up at me, "Honestly thank you...urm."

"Sora," I held out my hand, "Sora Hikari."

"Kairi Lockhart," she stated shaking my hand and matching my goofy grin.

"So what's a pretty girl like you walking around the city alone?"

She laughed that heavenly laugh, "just a break from the crazy college life."

"Ah so a hiatus from school. Looking for some fun?" I asked.

She grinned, "well it depends. One I don't really know you and theres no telling what you could do to an innocent girl like me and two what kind of fun?"

It was my turn to laugh, "Trust me I'm nothing shy of a gentleman. Take a walk with me?"

I held out my arm in a goofy gentleman like way. She giggled and took it accordingly.

_We walked for hours_

_Lost track of time _

I don't remember how long we walked and talked but we ended up near a flower shop on the oppostie side of town. Cliche, I know. I learned alot about Kairi in that walk. She's from a small beach town known as Destiny Islands, loves the color purple, hates the cold but loves snow, wants to help people especially children, and absolutely adores roses, specifically white roses. She gazed at the flowers through the glass window as I slipped inside without being noticed.

"Oh aren't they lovely Sora-" Kairi started looking up from the window only to find a certain brown haired blue eyed boy missing.

"Sora?" she looked around confusedly.

"Soraaa?"

"Right here darling," I joked from behind her with a boquet of white roses in hand.

She turned to face me as she saw the boquet, "oh Sora they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," I smirked when I saw her blush slightly.

She took the flowers out of my hands, smelled them and sighed contently.

_I bought you flowers_

_So never let them die_

_Little Darling, little darling_

_You are mine_

Soon after that I walked her to the hotel she was staying at.

"Thank you for the amazing walk Sora." she smiled.

"Well I aim to please," I grinned.

She turned towards the door but not before turning around and kissing my cheek.

"Kairi," I called out before she could open the door all the way, "go out with me tomorrow?"

She seemed to think about it for a half second before smiling, "I would love to."

I smiled broadly, "great. I'll pick you up at six right before sunset. Wear something warm."

"Okay." she agreed offering me a dazzling smile before entering the hotel.

I grinned from ear to ear like a school boy getting his first date. That was the begining of Kairi and I's relationship. Some random boy who chased after a gorgous girl just to return a phone. I knew I could have simply taken it to the police station and let her claim it there but boy am I glad I didn't

_Oh little darling,_

_Little darling,_

_You are mine!_

"Hello? Sora can you hear me?" Kairi asked for the millionth time that night.

We seem to have connection issues with Skype. Since she is in Radiant Gardens for college it seems to be my only way of seeing her dazzling face.

I laugh, "yeah I can hear you fine baby. I miss you. How long until your spring break?"

She giggled and blushed, "I miss you to Sora. I told you not for a couple more weeks silly."

"Oh well I guess I cant give you your suprise until then."

At this she pouted adorably.

"Come on please."

"I don't know," I hummed lightly, "I guess I could couldn't I."

"Yes you very much could," she smiled broadly.

_You are far away now,_

_But your on my mind,_

_I'll never put nothing above you._

I felt my heart rate pick up and my hands start to shake. I kept the black velvet box from the view of the camera on my laptop.

"Kairi we've been dating for three years now and you know how much I love you and I would want nothing but the best for you."

"Sora whats going on. You're kind of freaking me out," she said eyeing me carefully.

"Just hear me out Kairi. Now I couldn't afford the absolute best but i tried my hardest and when I saw it I was reminded of you," by this point i help up the ring and I heard her gasp, "Kairi Lockhart will you marry me?"

I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me. Tears had sprung into her eyes and were now steaking down her face.

"Yes. yes, yes, yes god yes," she said smiling at me.

I let out a breath i hadn't realized I was holding and beamed at her.

_You are my guiding light,_

_Lidttle Darling, little darling,_

_You are mine_

We talked hours after that about the wedding we were going to have and the life we were going to live. We were both truely happy.

"Kairi she's beautiful. Perfect," I seemed to have stated that phrase a thousand times when my daughter was born.

She had bright blue eyes like I did but were tinged with a light violet when the light hit them just right. Her face shape was modeled just like Kairi's. Odd;y enough her hair was blonde.

"Namine."

I looked at Kairi confused, "what?"

"I-i want t-to name her N-Namine," she whispered painfully.

I beamed at her, "beautiful just like her mother."

Kairi smiled weakly. She seemed tired. Well she did just have a child. While in my train of thought \there was a loud beeping noise as doctors rushed in.

"Hey what's going on!"

"Sir we need you to please move."

A nurse shoved me out of the way as they crowded around Kairi. Thats when I heard it. That endless beep. I knew what it meant. I remember screaming and trying to get through.

_Oh little darling_

I watched from the window skeptically as a blonde boy sang to my Namine. Roxas was his name.

_Little Darling_

She smiled and hugged him tightly. I smiled as well. It reminded me of Kairi and I. Young, stupid, and madly in love.

_Your mine._


End file.
